


No One's Here To Sleep

by fluffynarwhal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lovely fluff and stuff, M/M, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry love fest, larrystylinson, maybe a little smut, not in one direction, not much, what else should i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>It ended with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I kind of decided it was a good idea for a fic, and its probably already been done but i still wanted to write it because why not and its Larry. So enjoy!

It started with a smile. More of a smirk if we're being totally honest. His bright blue eyes were shining in the sunlight, along with his light brown hair that flew whispily in the wind. Harry took in the boy before him, exhaling a long, laborous sigh. Harry watched as the boy twirled with three younger girls in the fall weather. They danced in the leaves that littered the ground with colors of red, orange, and yellow. The boy was dressed in a dark red sweater with dark pants on. Around his neck, a scarf, and on his frindge, a beanie to provide his ears warmth. The girls that were with him were dressed the same just in pinks and purples. The boy with bright blue eyes stopped moving and looked over at Harry. His smile was suddenly replaced with a smirk when he realized Harry had been staring. 

 

And just like that, Harry was gone. The boy turned back to the girls and shortly after, the four of them left, but not without him taking one last look at Harry to make sure he was still looking. And it didn't bother Harry that he'd been caught. He was enjoying the scene before him. The boy's smile made his heart melt. And honestly, that smile got him through the next few weeks until he saw the boy again. 

 

Harry was on his way to the store to pick up a few things for the dinner he was planning for his mother and sister when they came to visit that weekend. His usual route to the store was through the park. It provided a shorter distance to the desired destination and allowed him to enjoy the scenery that the park held. 

 

Halfway through, Harry saw him. Sitting alone on a bench, a notebook in hand, and ear phones on, sat the boy with the bright blue eyes. Harry walked over to the bench and sat down in front of the boy, causing him to jump and rip the headphones out of his ears. 

 

"Are you following me?" the boy asked. Harry shook his head and let the corner of his mouth tug a little. He was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. 

 

"If I was following you, wouldn't I have shown my face already?" Harry said. The boy closed his notebook and put his pencil in his bag that sat beside him. 

 

"And what am I supposed to think about a boy whom I've never met before, just showing up and invading my personal space?" The boy leaned back on the balls of his hands. Harry reciprocated the action. 

 

"I'm Harry," he said and raised his eyebrows as if waiting for a response. The boy narrowed his eyes and chuckled. 

 

"Louis," the boy said. 

 

"Louis," Harry repeated, and god dammit it sounded better coming out of his mouth. The name just rolled off his tongue in such a manner. And suddenly Louis was opening his notebook again. 

 

"Don't move, okay?" he instructed. Harry nodded with a bit of hesitation. "I usually come here to write. It's pretty wonderful if I'm not bothered," Louis began and peered at him from the top of his book. 

 

"Why here?" Harry asked. Louis shushed him quickly. 

 

"Dont talk until I'm finished or it'll mess me up," Louis said. "Now, as I was saying; sometimes I just come out here and write about what I see. My mum usually says I'm too into the scene I'm writing about that someone could shoot a gun and I wouldn't be fazed. I guess it's a pretty cool thing, writing like I do. I wrote about a couple once. It was two girls. They were so beautiful. I noticed they were walking to a patch of grass a bit farther up the trail. They held hands and occasionally pecked the other on the cheek. Quite loving if I'm being honest.

 

"And then suddenly, one of the girls stops, bends down on one knee, and pulls out a small velvet box. The other girl, by this point, was just in tears. And then the one kneeling slides the ring onto the other's finger. And then they hug like they hadn't seen each other in years. Clung to each other while crying. I remember watching in awe as I witnissed the most amazingly beautiful proposal I'd ever seen. The story I wrote about them ended up in some magazine south of here. I also met them. Lovely girls. But the story I wrote really changed the way I looked at things. It opened my eyes to things I had never noticed before." Louis finished talking and Harry found it hard to speak. 

 

Not only was he talking to the boy he'd been day dreaming about, but he was also listening to an amazing story from his point of view. 

 

"I want to find love like that someday," Louis whispered. Harry leaned forward and looked Louis directly in the eyes. 

 

"With an attitude like yours, and a beauty that lies behind those eyes of yours, you're bound to find love like that, Louis," Harry replied and stood up from the bench. Louis watched as Harry scribbled down a phone number and then winked at the bright boy. Louis watched as Harry began to walk away from him, leaving nothing but questions in his wake. Questions, and the undeniable want to know this boy. 

 

A week later, Harry was picking Louis up at his small apartment in upstate London. After Louis called, and clumsily asked about going on a, "dinner date, but not a date, but still kind of a date, but it doesn't have to be if you don't want to." Harry, fortunately, stopped Louis before he began talking too much about it. He actually chuckled at the boy's nervous state, before replying in a low tone (it actually made Louis question all reality because a boy's voice can't be that low, especially at the age he was. It also may or may not have caused a slight tightening in his nether regions, but he wasn't about to discuss that with anyone other than himself) "I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday. Text me you adress. Dress nice." And then Louis was a blushing idiot with the sudden urge to relieve himself. 

Louis was still scrambling around his apartment, trying to clean up without getting hot and sweaty, and also trying to multitask by getting dressed while not falling and breaking something, when Harry came knocking on the door with an unbeat knock that got Louis' pulse racing. He ran to the door, zipped his pants, and took a deep breath before opening the door. Harry stood in front of him, looking absolutely gorgeous, with his hair styled to one side, and good god black was definitely his color. But honestly, any color would look good on Harry. 

 

"Hi," Louis said with a slight sigh. Harry smiled brightly and looked over Louis, admiring his small frame and lovely curves. "Um, come in; I'm just finishing getting ready," he gestured for Harry to come in, which he did willingly, and closed the door behind him. 

 

"You look nice," Harry said as he sat down on the couch. Louis kept his back towards Harry, trying to fight off the blush that was creeping up his neck. He took a small breath and continued back to his room. 

 

"Well you never told me where you were planning on taking me," he stated while walking down the hallway. Harry chuckled from the living room. 

 

"I was never going to tell you, Louis," Harry replied. Louis grabbed the blue button down shirt from his bed and threw it on as quickly as he could after putting on deodorant. 

 

"And why not? What if I'm vegan or just allergic?" Louis asked as he doused himself in cologne. 

 

"Then I'll take you somewhere else. But in all honesty, I don't think you'll be allergic to what I'm planning for tonight," Harry stated. Louis slipped on some shoes and went back into the living room to find Harry standing in front of the mantel, looking at the framed pictures. "Is this you?" Harry asked, pointing to a photo of a young boy standing with an older woman, smiling like all was right in the world. Louis blushed. 

 

"Unfortunately; my mom insists on it being up because she likes to see my smiling young face when she comes to visit," Louis said. Harry looked at the picture again and smiled at it. 

 

"Your eyes are still beautiful," Harry whispered, turning to Louis. "Well, let's go so we can still make the plans I have after we eat," Harry said, taking Louis' hand and leading him out of his own house. Louis didn't even have the heart to tell him he still had to lock the door. He just hoped no one would break in. 

 

The dinner was perfect, the two never having a moment of awkwardness where there was no conversation. Harry had taken Louis to a Nandos, only because that was probably the most popular place to eat on a Friday night. But still, Harry found a way to make it special. Louis found himself wishing for more time at dinner as they drove to the other plans Harry had. Harry had music going in the car, a band he hadn't heard of before, but still found himself nodding along to the soft base. Ten minutes later, they were arriving at a large building. 

 

"Harry...?" 

 

"Don't ask questions. Just get out and follow me, okay?" Harry said quickly. Louis kept his mouth shut as they walked into the building. That is until he actually saw what Harry had brought him to. 

 

An art museum. Harry brought him to an art museum. 

 

"Oh my god," Louis breathed. Harry stood to the side and watched Louis smile like an idiot. 

 

"They only let me reserve three hours to ourselves before they have to go home," Harry said and checked his watch. "We just have to leave by eleven-" Harry was cut off by Louis quite literally jumping on him with a tight hug around the neck. 

 

"You're amazing," Louis said in Harry's ear. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' small body and hugged him back just as tightly, breathing in his scent and everything about him. He wanted to remember everything about the boy. He didn't know if he would ever seen Louis again. And it wasn't like he could just stay with him after just one date. But he had to make this night last, however he could. 

 

Harry and Louis stumbled into Louis' apartment at 11:45, lips locked in a heavy kiss, arms clawing at each other's clothes in hopes of getting the other naked first. Louis closed the door to his apartment and was suddenly pushed up against the cool wood. Harry reached down for his legs and Louis jumped, wrapping his pants clad jeans around Harry's waist and crossed his ankles, forbidding Harry to move away from his scorching body. 

 

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's bouncy hair, tugging lightly at places, causing a throaty moan to escape momentarily which drove Louis absolutely mad. Harry couldn't have been aware of what he was doing to the poor boy. This kind of arousal couldn't be legal. 

 

"Off," Louis whispered as he detatached his lips from Harry and began working on Harry's shirt. Harry stood with Louis pushed up against the door, and his hands on either side of his head as he watched Louis unbutton his shirt, taking his time on each silver button. Harry whimpered as Louis' hand lightly touched his chest. 

 

"You're taking too damn long, Louis," Harry said roughly, and ripped his own shirt off, throwing over on the couch. He then turned his attention back to Louis and attacked his neck hungrily with his lips. Louis breathed heavily at the sudden change in pace, and drug his fingers down Harry's back and tightened his legs around the boy's waist. 

 

"Couch, my room, anything but this door," Louis said. Harry stopped his movements and lifted Louis away from the door and walked toward the couch. Harry set Louis down on the back of the couch and kissed him again, exploring his mouth with his tongue while his hands roamed Louis' body. 

 

And then Louis stopped. 

 

"What's wrong?" Harry breathed, out of breath. 

 

"I don't know if I'm ready to do this," he replied bashfully. Harry smirked and wrapped his bare arms around Louis' middle. 

 

"I'm not either," he said, making Louis giggle. Louis lifted his hands from Harry's hips, up his chest, and snaked them around Harry's neck, playing with the baby hairs that were there. 

 

"Thank god," Louis stated blatantly. Harry laughed and kissed Louis' forehead. 

 

"I better get home. I'll call you tomorrow," Harry said. Louis nodded and the two separated. Before Harry left, he placed a light kiss on Louis' lips before ghosting his fingers over Louis' soft neck. "Do I have to go?" Harry asked with a smile playing on his lips. Louis chuckled and opened the front door. 

 

"Good night, Harry," Louis said. And then he was gone, leaving Louis in a state of pure bliss.


	2. It Began To Seem Brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had so much positive feedback on a story pretty much ever. So I've dedicated this new chapter to a reviewer, you know who you are. Love you guys! This chapter will be fixed once I get home today. I KNOW IT'S SHORT SO DON'T HATE ME

Louis opened his eyes and let the bright morning sun seep through the window and into his tired eyes. He groaned, rubbed his eyes and rolled over on his stomach, sighing at the chill the sheets of his bed provided. From outside the window, Louis heard the small chirp of a bird, quiet enough not to be a bother, but just enough to make him smile. He was suddenly curious about the bird. He needed to know more about this bird and what it looked like, how it flew. With a sudden impulse, he jumped from his bed and ran to his living room where his bag rested on the couch. After grabbing his notebook, he picked up a pen from the table and ran back to his room. He got as close as he could to the window before opening the blinds and peering out into the city. On his balcony, a small blue jay sat perched on the railing. He smiled and began writing. 

 

"Such an important thing it is; innocence. From the quiet cry of a baby, wishing for his mother's touch, to the screeching crow, calling for his dinner. I sit and watch you sit on your branch for the time being, just taking in everything around you, fluttering your wings at the rush of wind through your feathers. I see that innocence in you. In the way you sit there, waiting for something. Your naïve mind waiting for something marvelous. Something magical to happen to you, but in reality, you're probably going to fly away and never look back, forgetting about the moment of innocence where you thought something would come to you. And when you leave, you'll be naïve again, in another place. But then you look at things. You look at objects in the world like they are worth so much more than they might be. You admire things. You're a symbol for these kinds of things, innocence." 

 

And then the bird was gone. 

 

And Louis was left to wonder what the bird had been thinking about. A small, blue jay. 

 

But then the loud ring of Louis' phone rang through the house, causing his heart to flutter and his stomach flip in all directions. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since Louis had seen the curly haired boy, but already, he was smitten. Constantly smiling as he fell asleep the night before, and then that same smile lighting up his face as he walked through the apartment to retrieve his cell phone that was still laying on the couch from the previous night. 

 

"Hello?" Louis answered, knowing very well who was calling. 

 

"Morning, Louis," Harry said on the other line. Louis could see his smile through the phone. 

 

"Would you have just kept calling until I answered?" Louis asked. Harry chuckled from the speaker. 

 

"I might have," Harry replied. "So I was thinking," He began. 

 

"I'm listening," Louis stated. Harry laughed and continued. 

 

"Well there's actually a festival under the Eye today at around noon. There's going to be live music and food and games," Harry explained, sounding like a child talking about a carnival. 

 

"And what do I have to do with this, Harry," Louis asked. 

 

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me? It doesn't have to be a date since we just had one last night, and I'm perfectly okay with it not being a date, I just wanted you to go with me, and we could just hang out, and it doesn't have to be a date or anything-"

"Harry, enough," Louis laughed. Harry was more than pleased that Louis couldn't see him blush furiously through the phone. "For once, I'm not the one stumbling over my words. Now, what time does it start?" Louis asked, walking back into his bedroom and checking the time.

 

"Noon," Harry replied with a sigh. 

 

"Great. Pick me up around eleven and we can go start early," Louis told the boy. Harry chuckled on the other line. 

 

"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT. I JUST HAD TO GET SOMETHIGN ON HERE. I LOVE YOU. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE.


	3. Just A Kiss To Promise Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments. This chapter is for you all!!

Harry threw his phone across his bed, wincing as it fell to the ground and bounced against the bedside table. He sighed and left it on the floor before continuing to the bathroom where he turned on the shower and let it warm up. In that time, he retrieved a towel from the laundry room and placed it on a hook by the shower door. Harry stripped his clothing and put it in a basket in the corner laid aside especially for dirty clothes. After testing the water to make sure it was warm enough, he stepped in and began his process. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Harry was rushing around his room trying to find something to wear for the day. He didn't want to dress too fancy because they were just going to a festival. He didn't want to dress like a slob because he couldn't do that. It was Louis he was dressing up for and he couldn't mess it up. Although, did a pretty fair job the night before so that was a major plus. And what was Louis going to wear? Would they clash? Would they be wearing the same thing? Would Louis hate what he had chosen? Harry's mind was racing. 

 

 

But across town, Louis was in the same state as Harry was. He didn't know what to wear or how to style his hair or what shoes he would need or if he should bring money or not. Honestly, Louis was a mess. 

 

 

 

Harry Fished through his closet and finally found something suitable; a red sweater with black skinny jeans and his brown bots. He looked nice. Hell, he even looked hot. Harry picked up his phone from the ground and checked the time before running back to the bathroom and trying to style his mop of curly hair. 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

"Shit!" Louis yelled as his toe connected with the hard wood of the kitchen counter. He leaned down and cradled his possibly broken toe. "Of all days." he whispered to himself. Louis hopped on one foot over to the couch to assess the damage to his stubbed toe. And suddenly the door bell rang. He mentally cursed himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's open!" he yelled to the knocker, praying he left it unlocked when he ran to his car to grab his good shoes. The door opened gently, revealing Harry, dressed in a wonderful choice of clothing. 

 

 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and shut the door behind him. Louis sighed and motioned towards his foot. 

 

 

"I stubbed it in the kitchen," he explained. Harry walked around the couch to where Louis sat and took a look himself. 

 

 

"Jesus, Lou, it's already bruising," he said. Louis groaned and leaned back into the couch. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Harry," Louis apologized. "I was really looking forward to today," he added. Harry looked over at the boy and smiled. 

 

 

"I'll go out and get some lunch for the two of us. Then we can watch movies and chill out here today," Harry said standing. 

 

 

"Wait, are you sure?" Louis tried standing up on his own without pain radiating through his foot. Harry reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Louis' face. 

 

 

"I'll be back; how does pizza sound?" 

 

 

"Wonderful," Louis said with a smile of his own. Harry leaned forward and gave Louis a simple kiss on his forehead. Louis let his eyes flutter closed as he let it sink in that he was here with someone who wasn't upset that he couldn't go anywhere today. He was kissed. and by god, Louis was smitten for this boy. Absolutely smitten. 

 

 

"I'll be back, babe," Harry said and Louis sat back down on the couch, watching the boy leave. And then it hit him. 

 

 

Harry called Louis Babe. 

 

 

\---------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Half an hour later, Harry was walking through the door, startling Louis who had been trying to nap. The fresh aroma of melted cheese and grease filled his nose before he knew what was going on. Louis took a deep breath in and became ever hungrier. 

 

 

"I got cheese pizza; is that okay?" Harry asked and sat it down on the living room coffee table. Louis nodded and opened the box, watching the steam rise above the dish. 

 

 

"There are plates in the cupboard above the stove," Louis stated. Harry chuckled and stood, retrieving the two plates and picked up the drinks he had bought at the pizza place. As soon as Louis was handed his plate, he stacked three pieces on it. Harry watched as Louis sat back and began eating. 

 

 

"Harry, we have to work on your staring problem," Louis said with a smile. 

 

 

"It's just with you, babe," he replied and filled his own plate, trying not to laugh at Louis who was currently coughing at the statement. 

 

 

"Tosser," Louis muttered. 

 

 

\-------

 

 

"Can you show me your writing?" Harry asked abruptly. The two were currently watching Bourne and snuggling on the couch. After lunch, Harry fetched some crisps and a blanket, bringing it back to the living room where they cuddled for about two movies. All had been fine until Harry opened his mouth. 

 

 

"What for?" Louis asked. 

 

 

"I want to know how you think," he replied. Louis looked at him quizzically, questioning everything he had been telling himself for years. 

 

 

"Harry, I don't think-"

 

 

"Please?" Harry asked with eyes like a child asking for a toy in the shops. Suddenly, Louis was reminded of the bird he had wrote about that very morning. The innocence of that bird and how much he actually wanted to know about it. He could see that in Harry now, no matter how hard he tried not to. 

 

 

"With a sigh, Louis pointed to his room. "It's on my bed, but don't read anything until I give it to you," Louis instructed. He was still ridden to sitting due to the mass swelling of his left foot and bruising beginning to creep up into his leg. 

 

 

Harry jumped up and ran to the bedroom before Louis had a chance to change his mind. He returned, handing over the notebook and waiting patiently with a bright smile on his face. Louis turned to a page that he knew would be a piece that would give an insight to his mind, just like Harry wanted. 

 

 

"Now you do not tell anyone about this, okay?" Louis demanded. Harry held up his pinky to Louis, who handed over the notebook and watched as Harry began reading. IT was the story he wrote about his first time. 

 

 

"There's something about the way a person acts toward their spouse that would bring everything together. The way they talk, look, and treat their spouse can give someone a glimpse at what that person is really like. Whether they're sweet and gentle, or violent and rough. 

 

 

I used to think that people held something inside their hearts. Something that was kind. Something that was deeper than the pain they'd been through. They say those who've been through the most, have the kindest hearts. And somehow, that might have been true. If he wasn't obliterated drunk."

 

 

Harry shut the notebook and enveloped Louis in a tight hug. Harry knew how the story would end, and he didn't want to read about it. So instead, he held Louis. He held him and willed everything wrong to disappear from Louis' mind. Everything that happened to him-just gone and forgotten. 

 

 

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. 

 

 

"He ruined me," Louis replied. Harry pulled Louis into his lap, and kissed his shoulder. 

 

 

"What can I do?" Harry asked. Louis pulled away and took Harry's face within his hands, admiring every facet and crevice. He noticed the acne on his forehead and chin. He noticed the way his eye lashes fluttered every once in a while. He realized how beautiful Harry was. And he knew that he wasn't going to let go of this bloke any time soon. 

 

 

"Just don't leave," Louis stated. 

 

 

Harry placed a small kiss on Louis' lips. "Never," he breathed. And the two kissed. But it wasn't lustfully. It was passionate and loving. It was everything Louis never had. It was a kiss that brought the smile back to his face. It was a kiss that promised forever. And to Louis, that's all he needed.


	4. Don't You Dare Let Go; Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES HERE AND AT THE END. 
> 
>  
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A MONTH INTO THE FUTURE, AND THEN I'LL CARRY ON FROM THERE. 
> 
>  
> 
> in the last chapter, there wasn't much to go on during the entry, but i assure you, there will be details in the next few chapters that will explain everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> and yes its short. very very short. i promise you guys the next chapter will be much much much longer. I PWOMISE.

ONE MONTH LATER 

 

Louis hobbled into the living room, trying not to make too much noise with his large, black boot that entombed his leg from the shin down. After finally going to the doctor for his aching foot, he was informed he needed to have surgery to fix the fractured bone in the middle of his foot. To say that Louis was surprised was an understatement. Who else can fracture their own foot, just by ramming it into a cabinet? Louis actually laughed when the doctor had told him what had happened. He laughed. Mostly because, well, he's Louis, and he's that kind of person. So yes, he had his reasons to laugh at himself. And besides, laughing at yourself is healthy. 

 

The surgery took place a week later when the swelling had gone down so the doctors could actually operate. Louis clutched Harry's hand as they waiting for the nurses to take him away to the room. The entire time, Louis kept telling Harry how much better he was feeling, and he was fine if they just went home, because, "I could die on that damned table!" 

 

Harry kindly patted the side of the boy's face and told him to shut up. 

 

Since then, Harry had been staying with Louis, waiting on him hand and foot, no matter what he needed. (Although, Harry could tell anyone that Louis asked for the most ridiculous things). But still, Harry did what Louis asked, and didn't complain. In this list of doing things for the boy, Harry found that giving another man a shower while wearing a cast that could not get wet was very difficult-for the both of them. Baths, Harry could do; showers, not so much. The first time Louis had announced his need of a shower, Harry helped him undress, quite awkwardly of course because it's Louis and Harry, and helped him climb into the shower. However, the shower soon ended when Louis slipped, causing Harry to slip, causing the two boys to fall into the shower in a wet heap. Not to mention, Louis was completely naked.

 

Completely naked. 

 

Harry tried to climb off of the boy as quickly as he could, but he ended up falling once again, on top of the injured one. The entire escapade ended with loving pecks and giggles from both boys. 

 

Louis walked through the living room, cursing his dreaded boot, and carried on into the kitchen where he began making breakfast for the two. He pulled four eggs out of the fridge along with bacon, sausage, fruit, and orange juice and placed then on the counter. He then took a large skillet out of the cabinet and put it on the stove top, turning the heat on to a seven out of ten. Louis put a dollop of butter in the middle of the skillet and began cooking. Harry awoke a few minutes later, the smell of bacon drifting through the apartment. He stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen before wrapping his arms around Louis from behind and kissing his bare shoulder. 

 

"Morning," Harry whispered. Louis sighed contently and leaned into Harry's touch. 

 

"How'd you sleep?" Louis asked. Harry murmured and placed his lips on the back of the other's neck. And Louis giggled. 

 

He giggled. 

 

Harry felt short of breath. The small action of a simple laugh, and it made Harry weak at the knees. 

 

"What are your plans for today?" Harry asked. Louis hummed and plated the eggs that were finished. 

 

"I need to go into town to pick up some things for a little project I'm working on," Louis replied. Harry nodded and let go of Louis before taking a bite of a piece of egg. "Not until I'm finished!" Louis swatted away the boy's hand. Harry laughed and leaned forward to place a kiss on Louis' cheek. 

 

"My mum wants me to come see her and have lunch so I'll be in town for most of my day. I guess I'll see you later this afternoon?" Harry asked and leaned against the counter. Louis nodded and handed Harry a plate. 

 

"Sounds like a plan," he said and followed Harry into the living room where the two enjoyed their breakfast. 

 

\-------

 

Harry skipped through the halls of the hospital, out of breath and tears staining his cheeks. He ran down the hall, trying to reach the room the nurse had told him. After waiting two hours in the waiting room, the nurse finally came and retrieved him. He soon left the older woman and ran for the respected room. His curly hair bounced with every lunge he took, covering his eyes and some sticking to the dried tears. Finally he reached his room and stopped. Harry didn't know how to prepare himself. He didn't know what he was about to see. He didn't know what was going to be before him once he opened the hospital door. He was afraid. He was afraid of what kind of boy would be lying in the bed. He was told what happened, but still, it didn't help prepare him for what he was about to see. 

 

So with courage, Harry opened the door. 

 

And Harry almost fell to the floor with what he found. 

 

Louis. Asleep in a hospital bed, clothed in white gowns, tubes running in and out of his nose, mouth, and body. His skin was ghostly. He looked so frail. He looked so small compared to the Louis he woke up to that morning. Harry walked forward and tried to breath deeply so he wouldn't have an asthma attack. He tried to stay calm. He tried not to cry anymore. He tried. But he just couldn't anymore. So Harry dropped to his knees beside Louis' bed and grasped his hand in his own, letting the tears flow freely down his face and neck. He placed a kiss on the top of Louis' hand, above the IV that had been inserted. 

 

"Please, Louis," Harry whispered. "Please, don't you dare do this," he cried. "Don't you dare let go, Louis Tomlinson," Harry sobbed. And a large part of the young, curly headed boy died. Along with the hope he once had when he arrived at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter of the story. CHAPTER FOUR ALREADY OMG. 
> 
>  
> 
> but yes. i was at a computer tonight so i thought id go ahead and write a new chapter.


	5. Don't You Dare Let Go part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good god it's literally been months since ive updated and IM SO SORRY MY BEAUTIFUL BABIES. PLEASE JUST LOVE ME UNTIL THE END OF TIME AND ILL GIVE YOU ALL THE CUPCAKES OF THE WORLD AND ALL MY LOVES. 
> 
> but anyway, here it is, in all it's glory, PART 2

Harry arrived at the cafe around noon, catching sight of his mother immediately. He walked to her table swiftly with a large smile etched upon his face, like a kid in a candy store. "Hey, mum," he whispered behind her, scaring her. She turned quickly and engulfed her son in a tight hug. 

"I've missed you, sweetheart," she said into his hair. 

Harry pulled away first, anxious to eat, and even more so to tell her about some pretty big news he's got. "What's for lunch?" he asked. Anne pulled the menu open and began looking. 

"Well the veggie burger is always good here. They have a pulled pork sandwich to die for. And if you're really feeling frisky, we can just skip lunch altogether, and order a chocolate lava and ice cream brownie," she said smiling. Harry giggled and opted for the third option. 

When Harry was a little boy, still in primary school, there was a time when he was ostracized by his peers. No one wanted to be around him, and they didn't want to associate with him for the sole fact that Harry, his sister, and his mother had lost their house after his parents got a divorce, so the three had to live with Anne's mother, in Wolverhampton. Harry commuted back and forth for about a year, and then his mother bought a new house. It wasn't until they had moved in to the new house, and kids saw him walking to school, that students began to 'tolerate' him again. This destroyed Harry's self confidence, and even more so, his trust in people. But the one person who stayed by Harry's side, was his mother. She was there 24/7 to help Harry with homework, take him to buy school supplies when his pencils were stolen out of his locker, and even when Harry hadn't eaten lunch because kids at school took away his food and money, Anne would take her son to grab burgers and shakes. It was crazy to think, that after everything Harry had been through, his mother stuck by his side through it all. That's what mothers are supposed to do, right?

"So tell me things," she blurted out, before shoving a bite of brownie in her mouth. 

"What kind of things, mother," he joked. 

"All the kinds of things, Harry," she retorted. Harry snorted and took a bite of brownie. 

"Well I kind of do have something to tell you, and I don't want you to freak out about rushing anything, because I promise, there is no rushing," Harry fell over his words. He couldn't get the words he needed out of his mouth. 

"Harry, spit it out," she demanded with a small smile on his face. 

"I met someone," he whispered. Anne was ecstatic. 

"Who is he? What's his name? Where's he from? How old is he? Does he live here in the city? What's he doing with his life? Tell me everything!!" She said loudly. Harry shushed her. 

"His name is Louis Tomlinson, hes from Doncaster, he's 26 years old, he's a writer, and yes he lives here in the city in an apartment a few miles from the Eye. Now relax please, people are staring." 

"I'm sorry. How did you meet him?" she asked. 

Harry blushed. "Mum, I swear it was like God picked him from the angels, dropped him right in front of me, and said be happy. I first saw him in the park, the one that's by the art museum that doesn't look like an art museum-"

"See I told you, having your mother work in the business office of the museum has perks," she smiled. 

"I'll get to that in a second. I saw him at the park, with his sisters. They all looked alike, and they were just as beautiful as their brother. He saw me, and that boy made sure I saw him, and then just like that, it was over with. We met a few weeks later, and then I took him to the museum after a dinner, and mum, he absolutely loved it. He looked like a kid in a candy shop. Or a drunk in a liquor store. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. His eyes just, oh my god, his eyes. They're so blue and beautiful and they shine when he's out in the sunshine. You'd think I was falling in love with this boy by the way I talk about him."

"Maybe, maybe not. You're fond of this boy," she said. 

"No, I'm smitten. There's a difference."

"Smitten then. Love will come soon enough, no need to rush things," she said. 

"Sometimes I just feel like it's too good-" Harry was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, not recognizing the number. "Hello?" he answered unsure. 

"Hi, is this Harry Styles?" A woman on the other line asked. 

"Yes, this is he," he replied. 

""I just wanted to inform you that a....Louis Tomlinson was in a car accident is being brought to the hospital in about four minutes for major injuries. First respond found his wallet on the ground after the accident, and found your number was in his wallet, and Louis informed us to call you. Are you in the area, or can you reach the hospital quickly?" she said. Harry's mind went wild. His head was spinning in all different directions. "Mr. Styles," the woman said again. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said and hung up his phone. "Mum, I'm sorry," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Tell me what's going on," she demanded. 

Harry began gathering his things, Anne following suite. "I don't know. The hospital called and said he had an accident, but he doesn't have a car, and that means he was hit by a car and-" Anne grabbed his hand and led him outside before he had a panic attack inside the restaurant. 

"Breathe, Harry. Let's get in my car and I'll drive you there." Harry nodded and the two got to her car as fast as they could before speeding off into traffic to reach his Louis. All Harry could do was cry. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*

 

 

As soon as Harry left Louis's apartment, Louis went and took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. He called his sister before walking out the door. "Good morning, beautiful sister of mine," he said. She sighed loudly. 

"What do you want, Louis?" she asked. Louis smiled and picked up his bag off the counter. 

"I need you to do me a huge favor really quick," he began. 

"If it involves me getting out of bed, then no."

"Come on," he whined. "I need you to run to mum's store and pick up flowers. I have a surprise I'm working on for someone I'm seeing, and I want it to be perfect. He's done so much for me, so I need to do something for him. I want to do something for him." 

"What kind do you want?" She asked. Louis sighed of relief over the line. 

"Thank you, you're my favorite sister," he exasperated. "Daisies. Get me about six dozen daisies." 

"Jesus, Lou, why the hell do you need sixty daisies?" 

"Don't worry about it...Thank you!" 

 

Louis carried six dozen daisies down the sidewalk, heading towards his downtown studio. Passers were staring, but he didn't care. He was happy, and and was definitely going to make an impression. It's one thing to buy your boyfriend flowers, and it's another thing to buy your boyfriend a ring. Louis didn't want to do either of those things. So here was Louis's plan. 

Louis bought a shit ton of daisies, because created a picture of Harry, and all he had to do was glue down the daisies. So it would be a Daisy Harry. or a hairy daisy, but that just sounded weird. Louis's walk was normally about twenty minutes, because he had shortcuts. But today he was taking the long route, because he knew Harry was having lunch with his mother, and he wanted him to have a good time and not worry about rushing. 

Life is funny. It's funny in the way that someone just picks someone else and magically, their souls are lined. It's like God hand picked them from a group, dropped them right in front of you, and said here you go. It's crazy to think that two souls are meant for each other like Harry and Louis's are. Louis remembered the first time he met the moppy haired lad. He was absolutely astonishing. His skin was radiant, and his lips were do daring. The way his hair bounced when he shook it out of his face. His eyes shined in the sunshine, like two emerald diamonds sparkling under a light. Everything about this boy drove Louis mad, and he'd be dammed if he didn't meet this handsome kid he saw at the park. And boy was Louis excited when Harry gave Louis his number. As soon as Louis reached his apartment, he took the note, typed down the number in his phone, wrote boyfriend on the slip of paper, and shoved the slip back into wallet in case he forgot it. 

It's also weird how one incident can change the way you see things. Sex was such a big deal for Louis. His first time with a man wasn't probably the most traumatic experience he's ever endured. He was at a bar with some friends on his twenty-first birthday, and he met a guy on the dance floor. He was a nice guy, and he knew how to dance. He touched Louis in all the right places, on his neck, his sides, his hips, his chest. Everywhere Louis felt comfortable. He didn't realize the guy was plastered until they were walking back to the guy's car. Louis might have had one drink, but not enough to do anything to him. He grew up with party friends, the kind that would get your alcohol tolerance to superior before you turned 18. Louis told the guy that he would drive him home. The guy, let's call him Thomas, wasn't having any of it. Soon Louis began to see the way his fists were balled up at his sides when Louis wouldn't give the keys back to him. And before he knew it, Thomas had the backseat door opened, and shoving Louis inside. Louis didn't have the strength to fight back against Thomas, and he knew if he did, he could be hurt. And it would hurt more so than what was happening to him. When Thomas was finished, he pulled Louis out of the car, pants still around his ankles, and left the boy on the ground. Louis had always been a little older than his friends, and a little bigger, muscle wise. But in that moment he felt small compared to the world; he felt like a grain of salt in the ocean. He felt like he was nothing. 

It took Louis a while to get over what had happened. Ironically, Thomas had been killed in jail after he, too, had been raped. Knowing that Thomas wasn't able to come back and do that again, Louis felt better, even though he knew it was wrong. For some reason, being angry at Thomas was the only way to get Louis stronger. And when he found out what happened to the cowardly bastard, Louis felt relief. It was like he had a tumor that wouldn't go away for months, and then one day it's gone and it won't ever come back. That's how Louis felt. But after all these years, Louis found a way to make it, and to survive. He used that anger in his writing. He began to see things clearer and in a better light. 

It's really too bad, Louis thought, that he didn't see that car speeding down the road just as he crossed it. 

 

"Stay with me," a voice echoed in Louis's ears. His head hurt, god his head hurt, and it hurt to open his eyes. His mind was fuzzy, but coming back to him. And so was the feeling of everything that had just happened. He let his legs gain feeling before he opened his eyes to look around. He knew he had broken one of his legs just by the pain. He looked above him, clouds of smoke bellowed into the air and covered the beautiful blue sky. He felt a pressure on his arm, so he turned to look at it. Bad idea. His neck twinged and throbbed. He let out a small scream. "You're okay, sweetheart," a woman said. He looked at her, and wondered why he was okay. 

"Wh-" he tried, but couldn't get the words out. 

"Don't speak just yet, we are getting you to the hospital. You just have to stay with me, okay?" she asked. Louis nodded. "Can you fight with me?" she asked again. Louis nodded, but with tears in his eyes. Louis rolled his head to the side and saw what others were seeing. When Louis had landed on the ground, the daisies fell around him. He looked like he was lying in his own grave. A bed of flowers for the dead. He turned his head back to the sky to try and focus on something other than the events that were occurring. "Bring flowers to your girlfriend?" the medic asked softly, still taking his vitals. Louis shook his head. "No? Family?" Louis shook his head. He lifted his hand and placed it on the top of her hand. He faintly drew a 'B' with the blood that poured from his body. "Boyfriend?" Louis nodded. "Is there any way we can get ahold of him?" she asked. He couldn't feel his wallet from where he laid on the ground. 

"Wallet....In....Bag," he struggled out. She nodded and searched around for a bag laying around the vicinity. When she spotted it, she yelled for someone to go grab it and bring his wallet. When she got it and searched it, finding anything that had a number on it they could call. "Be..hind....check." he tried his best to make it sound clear. She pulled out a slip of paper and read it. 

"Boyfriend? Is this it, Louis?" she asked. He nodded with a smile through the blood that ran down his face, and the scratches that marred his skin. "Someone get a hold of the hospital and tell them to call that number!" she yelled. A younger man came and grabbed it, running to the ambulance to make the call. "You're going to be just fine, Louis," she whispered. "Fight for your boyfriend now. It's all up to you." 

But Louis didn't know how to fight anymore. The pain he was in was too great for him to just get up and walk away. He was glad he didn't remember the impact. He looked down at his legs slowly, and saw his left leg was bent the wrong way, where his toe was pointing directly to him, but his leg was backwards. It was a sort of check mark shape. His hips felt like they were on fire. His ribs, god his ribs, Louis could barely breathe without them hurting. He didn't want to see what the rest of his body looked like. 

He noticed his breathing was starting to get shallow. He squeezed his hand tightly around the nurse's, and she realized what was going on. His chest began moving up and down quickly, and Louis could feel the pain getting worse. She called out for equipment and help, but no one was coming to the boy close to the death on the ground. "Hang on, Louis," she begged, placing an oxygen bag over his face and puffing air into his lungs. Louis started seeing dark spots cover his vision, and he was short of breath. "Keep your eyes open, sweetie," she said loudly. Louis couldn't help but let his eyes droop further and further, until they were closed and his heart was slowing down. 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry and his mother reached the hospital ten minutes after they had brought Louis in. He asked where he was, and the nurse told him they had to take him to emergency surgery. Harry wasn't told anything about the accident, just that Louis was going to have to fight through this. He had no idea what this meant, aside from having bad written all over it. The nurse said they would call Harry as soon as they heard something. Harry called Louis's mom and told her what happened, but knew it would be a while before she and the family reached the hospital. So they sat. And they sat. And they sat for a good three hours before something happened. 

A doctor came out with a worried look scrambled all across his face. "Louis Tomlinson," he yelled. Harry stood and waltzed over to the doctor. 

"I'm his boyfriend. His family is on the way right now from Ireland. They should be getting on a plane soon," he explained. 

"Louis is stable for now. We tried to repair what we could, but we can't do any major surgeries until he is stronger."

"What's left to be done?" Harry's mother asked. 

"It's hard to say. We fixed his broken leg today, along with a ruptured spleen and gallbladder. From what we can tell, he still needs repair on a collapsed lung, a skull fracture, and a bulging disk in his spine. At this point, he needs more help than I've seen in a very long time. Most hit and runs are fatal. I'll have a nurse call you when you can visit Louis," the doctor said before retiring back behind the closed doors. Harry looked at his mother and, with tears in his eyes, he dropped to his knees and began to sob. 

 

Harry skipped through the halls of the hospital, out of breath and tears staining his cheeks. He ran down the hall, trying to reach the room the nurse had told him. After waiting two hours in the waiting room, the nurse finally came and retrieved him. He soon ran for the respected room. His curly hair bounced with every lunge he took, covering his eyes and some sticking to the dried tears. Finally he reached the room and stopped. Harry didn't know how to prepare himself. He didn't know what he was about to see. He didn't know what was going to be before him once he opened the hospital door. He was afraid. He was afraid of what kind of boy would be lying in the bed. He was finally told what happened, but still, it didn't help prepare him for what he was about to see.

So with courage, Harry opened the door.

And Harry almost fell to the floor with what he found.

Louis. Asleep in a hospital bed, clothed in white gowns, tubes running in and out of his nose, mouth, and body. His skin was ghostly. He looked so frail. He looked so small compared to the Louis he woke up to that morning. Harry walked forward and tried to breath deeply so he wouldn't have an asthma attack. He tried to stay calm. He tried not to cry anymore. He tried. But he just couldn't. So Harry fell beside Louis's bed and grasped his hand in his own, letting the tears flow freely down his face and neck. He placed a kiss on the top of Louis' hand, above the IV that had been inserted.

"Please, Louis," Harry whispered. "Please, don't you dare do this," he cried. "Don't you dare let go, Louis Tomlinson," Harry sobbed. And a large part of the young, curly headed boy died. Along with the hope he once had when he arrived at the hospital.


	6. Peaceful, but Heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter just for you   
> It's short, yes, but I just need to update how things are going to Harry at this point. 
> 
> K

It had been days. And Days had turned into weeks. And Weeks turned into a month. Harry's heart and mind were wearing thin. He had been living at the hospital, spending his money on cafeteria food, showering in the bathroom's shower, and keeping his clothes in the closet. He'd send a few pieces of clothing a time with nurses who took pity on him. And honestly, having people around him caring for him like they were, wasn't bad. He had reached a certain peak of sadness that consumed his entirety all together. His skin was rough and dry, and his hair didn't have the same bounce and curls. His face was broken out from crying so much, and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He'd lost weight. His body wasn't getting nutrients like it was used to getting. Harry wasn't the same person he was when he first met Louis. 

Louis's family had been driving back and forth between the hospital and home for a few weeks, and then his sisters stopped coming so often. Harry saw Louis's mum four times a week, and sometimes the oldest of the girls. 

"Harry, why not take a walk outside and go home and shower. Maybe take a nap in your own bed," A voice spoke up from behind him. He sat in the small leather chair that was placed right beside the hospital bed where Louis slept. Harry shut his eyes and shook his head slowly. 

"I can shower here," he said quietly. Anne sat on the arm of the chair and pushed his curls away from his face. 

"His mum is going to be here in about twenty minutes. How about I stay here until she gets here, and then I'll come by the apartment. Sound alright?" She asked. Harry hesitated. 

"Don't leave this room until she gets here," he demanded. Anne nodded and pulled Harry from the chair. 

"Take some clothes and do a load of laundry. Get a shower, eat something on the way, and try and take a nap." Harry rolled his eyes at his mother's demands, but did as she told, grabbing clothes, and heading back to the apartment. 

 

 

 

When Harry opened the door to the apartment, he let the warm air blow through his hair and against his skin. He sighed loudly and walked through the door. He started a load of laundry first, before going to fix himself a sandwich. He then went to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes he could change into after a shower. 

Harry turned the hot water on and let it soak his body and saturate his hair. He rubbed his face, trying to scratch off the dirt and dried tear stains. Harry was lost. His other half was lying in a hospital bed, comatose, unsure of when he'd be coming out of that. Harry's entire world was crashing down around him, and he couldn't wake up. He couldn't open his eyes and make it all go away, the nightmares, the fears, the hurt. Part of Harry wanted Louis to stop hurting. He wanted his forever to move on and wake up in a better place. But isn't that morbid, wishing for death for someone else? Harry knew that if Louis were to die, he would finally be at peace. His body would be healed, his mind would be at rest, he could go and start his eternity. If Louis passed, Harry would be at peace, knowing Louis was at peace. Peaceful, but heartbroken nonetheless. 

As Harry laid down for a nap after his shower, he grabbed Louis's pillow and breathed in slowly, taking in his scent. His eyes shut and he let his mind drift slowly off to sleep.


	7. Tricky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello my lovely little flowers. 
> 
> Enjoy this one. I'm thinking about revamping the story so just bare with me for a while until I can get this story back up to my liking and my standards. 
> 
> Love you all xx

Death is tricky. Death is like a snake. Death is like an arrow-headed snake slithering up your arms and legs, unsure of where to bite first. You watch this snake, watch it's movements and the way its eyes move when yours do. Its hypnotizing, honestly. Staring death in the face, but unable to do anything because if you move in the slightest, that snake will find a perfectly good spot to latch on, and never let go. 

It's easy to ignore death. Its easy to place yourself in a little bubble for days and days, denying everything else going on around you. Sometimes, being ignorant to the truth is somewhat blissful. Growing up, Harry heard the saying, "Ignorance is bliss". Being his age now, he understood exactly what his mother was talking about. The less he heard, saw, and knew was better for him in the long run. Part of him wanted to run away from the issues he was facing. He wanted to take a vacation to a far away island. He wanted to be as far away from London as he could get, because if he left knowing that Louis was better and happy and alive, he could come to terms with his fate. He thought if he took himself out of the equation and away from the sadness, he could work through it himself. 

But love just isn't that easy, now is it? 

Sometimes Harry used to watch Louis sleep. After his foot surgery, Harry was alert and hardly ever slept because he wanted to be awake if his boyfriend needed anything. Harry used to fantasize about Louis becoming a fairy. Louis's eye lashes were so long and full, and the way his skin glistened in the moonlight seeping through the bedroom window. Every night it became a ritual for Harry to watch Louis fall asleep, and find something about the sleeping boy that he hadn't noticed before. Harry was infatuated with this boy and he loved it. 

He continued to watch Louis sleep, even when he was hooked up to the ventilators and IVs. He watched the way his chest moved up and down with the beat of the heart monitor. He watched his eyelids flicker back and forth from a dream Louis must have been having. He watched as the boy he fell in love with began to deteriorate right before his eyes. He watched as days passed and his cheeks sunk in. He watched as his skin began to look glossy, and clung to the bone and muscle. Harry watched as Louis's beautiful baby blue eyes did not open, and hollowed out, leaving dark circles under his eyes. His lips were turning shades of blue and grey. Harry had to rotate between placing a blanket on Louis when his body temperature would get too low, and then take it right back off when his temperature got too high. 

The doctors told Harry and Louis's family that the odds of Louis pulling out of this were very low. His body was not healing like it was supposed to, and his organs were beginning to shut down. The day Harry received the news, he sobbed on the bathroom floor down in the basement of the hospital. He stayed down in that lonely bathroom for a few hours before venturing back up into the world. He was met by Louis's sister. She stepped onto the elevator and put her arm around Harry's waist. 

"He's going to make it, Harry," Felicite whispered. Harry nodded and wiped his eyes. "He's Louis; he can make it through anything." 

"Louis is a stubborn little shit, isn't he?" Harry laughed softly. Felicite smiled and wiped away the tears falling down Harry's cheeks. "He's an ass, that boy. Leaving like this without a goodbye," he said. Felicite grabbed her phone from her pocket and searched around for a few seconds before turning it around. 

"He never wanted to say goodbye, Harry. He loves you, and he wanted you to know that. He's not gone yet; give him time for his body to recover." Harry grabbed the phone and stared a hole through the screen. Louis had sent his sisters pictures of a picture he'd drawn. It was Harry. His bouncy hair, his deep colored eyes, and even the freckles on his nose. "They said they found him in a bed of daisies, and he told me and Lottie he got the daisies for the portrait. He loves you, dickhead." Harry smiled and pulled Felicite into a tight hug. 

"Where are Louis's keys? I have to go to the studio," he said excitedly. She shrugged her shoulders. 

"I assume back in the room. They'd be in his bag he was carrying,"she explained. The elevator rung loudly and Harry bounced off in a rush. "Where are you going?" She yelled down the hall. 

"To go tell your brother I love him," he yelled back. 

Harry plowed through the door of Louis's room, startling the nurse that was currently stationed in his room. "Keys," Harry breathed out hurriedly. Louis's mother, who had just walked out of the bathroom, pointed to his bag still sitting on the floor. Harry ran over to the bag and fished through it, finally pulling out a ring of keys. Harry shoved the keys in his pocket and made his way over to Louis's bedside. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you. I'm bringing your studio here." Harry kissed Louis's hand and turned to his mother. "I'll be back soon. I'll text the girls when I get back so they can help me." Louis's mother nodded and hugged the boy. This was the first time in ages Harry had a hopeful look to him. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Harry unlocked the door to the building that encloses Louis's art studio. He was hit with a wave of paint and chemicals, a smell of home. He walked through the door and climbed the stairs up to the top floor. His blood began to pump faster and faster as the staircase got shorter and shorter. Harry put the key in the apartment door. His heart was racing and his hands began to shake. He pushed open the door and fell to his knees. The smell, the sounds, the sight of this studio brought back so many memories of Louis and his laugh, his eyes, and his scent. 

After loading at least thirty pictures in the back of his car, Harry began to race back to the hospital, but first he stopped at a flower store to pick up a few things before heading back. 

Harry texted Lottie and let her know he was waiting in the parking lot. The two girls came down to help Harry. 

"Harry, stop," Lottie said once she reached the car. Harry was already trying to get photos out of his car. He turned around to see her with tears running down her face. 

"What happened?" Harry asked. Lottie grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. She began to sob. Harry pushed her away and fell onto the cement parking lot. "You're lying, he can't, not yet," he muttered. The tears came in a rush down his face. He cried loudly, heaving and wheezing as the pain set in. 

"Harry listen to me," Felicite said loudly, pulling his hands and his arms away from his face. "He's not gone, you idiot," she explained. Harry looked up at Felicite and Lottie. 

"But you just-"

"Harry, he opened his eyes. He opened his big blue eyes," Lottie muttered. They both held a smile on their face. Harry jumped up off the ground and ran past them into the hospital. 

He skipped through the hallways, bumping into nurses and doctors, but not giving one care to the wind because his boyfriend was awake. He broke through the door and was met with the most beautiful sight. Harry walked slowly towards the hospital bed and smiled through the tears running down his face. 

"Hey, curly. You miss me?"


End file.
